


But, my love, you’re not 2 years old!

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Puddles - Freeform, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: It's raining in November 2007 when Neville has a wonderful surprise...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Paneville





	But, my love, you’re not 2 years old!

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Puddles

Violet was a happy baby. She had been born with a mane of black hair that had fallen quickly after birth and now she had sandy waves. Their little princess, always following Pansy around the house. A Momma’s girl. Neville was not jealous, he could never be jealous of such a connection, not when it made everyone so happy, Pansy, Violet and himself.

Pansy had started broadcasting from home in her last month of pregnancy, and now hosted a new segment called ‘The Blooming Motherhood by Pansy Longbottom’ that was loved by everyone in the wizard community. Neville could not be prouder if he tried.

It had been raining all morning and the Gryffindor was working on the greenhouse, focusing on his soft snargaluff, without the hidden thorns, it had silvery flowers on their place instead. It was one of his latest creations.

He was distracted from the plant when he heard giggling, looking out of the window he saw his little girl, wearing some ladybird wellies and raincoat and a little umbrella. A little dream in red. She was jumping in the little puddles.

He was sure Violet had come to surprise him at the greenhouse, like many times before, but had been distracted by the puddles. Casting a water-repelling charm over his head, Neville met his daughter in the middle of the garden.

“And what are you doing, Vivi?” He asked crouching down so he could see her face. 

“Suwpwise, daddy,” She said, twirling her umbrella.

“The greatest surprise, dear. Momma let you dress in red?” he asked, raising his eyes to the cottage. He could see his wife at the window, watching them, but she was speaking, probably recording another segment to send to the wireless. Maybe even about this moment that she was witnessing.

Violet nodded “Like a ladybiwd” 

“Such a pretty ladybird.” He said, “Do you want to get out of the rain and see the flowers inside the Greenhouse?” 

She shook her head. “Jump in puddes, daddy.” 

Neville chuckled, but he could not say no, not to something so simple that would make her so happy. So, he jumped on the puddles with his little flower for fifteen minutes, until she grew bored. Neville picked her up and brought her to the greenhouse. Clearing some space on the workbench, he sat Violet there and cast a warming and a drying charm around them.

“That’s better.” The little girl said as Neville took her Wellington Boots off her feet, revealing some emerald pattern green socks. Of course, his wife would never let the girl dress only in red.

“What you woking on, daddy?” She asked, patting his cheek with a little hand, much warmer now than it had been while they were outside. She looked around, her eyes focusing on his gloves beside a vase. “Mumma’s flowe” 

“Yes… but it’s a surprise, remember,” he said, placing a finger over his lips, and sending the plant to its hidden place.

“Xmas!” she grinned, clapping her hands.

“Is my little princess excited for Christmas?” A female voice asked. Neville turned to see his wife, drying her shoes with her wand, and holding a tray with three cups on the other. “I thought my little rain loving ducks would want something warm.” 

“You are the perfect wife and mother, do you know that, Pans?” he asked as she approached. Once she was close enough, he pecked her lips and heard his little one make a sound between a complaint and a content sigh. 

The Gryffindor grinned and pecked his daughter's cheek. “No need to be jealous, little flower.” 

Pansy placed the niffler mug of milk on their daughter's hands. “Careful, Violet, it might be a little hot still,” she said and gave Neville his cup as well, back tea with traces of lemon and caramel, his favourite. 

Neville took a sip, his eyes focused on the sight in front of him, his wife and daughter, he did not even notice how hot his tea was and burned his tongue. “Ah… you didn't tell me it was this hot.” He cast a spell to soothe his tongue.

“But, my love, you’re not 2 years old. I shouldn’t need to tell you such a thing” She chuckled, perking herself on the workbench beside their daughter. “Come here, I’ll kiss it better!”


End file.
